Clint's Hero
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Every little boy grew up wanting to be Captain America. Except Clint Barton.


"Barney, I'm bored."

"Go find something to do then, Clint."

"Can we play superheroes, Barney?"

"Superheroes."

"Yeah, like Captain America."

"All right."

"You can be Captain America, 'cos you're bigger, and I'll be Bucky. Come on, come on!"

"I'm coming, Clint."

* * *

Clint sniffed. Barney sat down opposite him and started cleaning up his knees.

"Up you get."

"Hurts, Barney."

"I know. It'll be all right, Clint."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? Well, I'm Captain America, and you're Bucky Barnes, we stick up for each other, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"And there's no one who's a better shot than you."

"No one in the whole entire world."

"So just you wait and see, Captain America and Bucky always win, don't they?"

"Yeah!"

"Up you get then."

* * *

"Happy birthday, little brother. Got you a present."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You're six now, you're big enough."

"Big enough for what?"

"Here."

"Thank you Barney, thank you thank you thank you!"

"You like it?"

"Lots and lots. Will you help me with the words?"

"Course I will."

"Now?"

"Now if you want. You want to go first?"

"Yeah! The ad- ad- ven-"

"Adventures."

"Adventures of Captain America and the Ho-"

"Howling."

"Howling Commandos."

"You read that?"

"I guessed."

* * *

"Are they really dead, Barney?"

"Think so, Clint."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Find a new home."

"But what if we can't?"

"We'll make one. Here, you'll want to bring this."

"My Captain America comic."

"Can't leave that behind."

"No."

* * *

"All the others don't like me, Barney."

"They're stupid then, you're the best."

"But what if no one ever likes us and we get stuck here forever and ever."

"You can't be stuck here forever, once I'm a grown up they'll have to let me leave and you can come with me."

"But that's years away, Barney, centuries away."

"Not quite that long, little brother. Maybe we can make it go faster."

"How?"

"Come on Bucky, we have to find Peggy."

"But we don't have a Peggy, Barney."

"That's why we have to find her."

"Oh. I'm coming Captain!"

* * *

"Barney."

"Yes Clint."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"When I grow up?"

"You know, like being an adult and stuff."

"I don't know. I'd like to travel."

"And see everywhere?"

"Everywhere in the whole world?"

"Yeah. You can come to."

"Really? Can we even go to the sea?"

"Clint, we're going further than that."

"England?"

"France. China. Australia. Egypt. Japan. As far away as we can."

"How we going to afford that, Barney?"

"We'll save up. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be Bucky Barnes. Greatest shot ever in the whole entire world."

"Of course you are."

"But I'm not going to go near any trains ever."

"We couldn't have that, could we."

"We're going to stay together forever, aren't we, Barney?"

"The world doesn't work that way, Clint."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't. But yeah. We'll be together forever."

* * *

"We're running away, Clint."

"I thought you said we had to wait until you were a grown up. Did you get bored with the centuries?"

"Yep. There's a circus near. And I'm almost a grown up. What do you say, one adventure?"

"Is it going to be scary?"

"That never stopped Bucky Barnes."

"I need to find my comic first."

* * *

"Barney, Barney!"

"What?"

"Swordsman said he's going to teach me to throw knives and Trick Shot's going to teach me to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Did they now?"

"They said I've got the best eyes ever, Barney, and a really good aim."

"A good aim?"

"So I can never miss a shot, like Bucky Barnes never did."

"You're going to be the circus's Bucky Barnes?"

"Nah, they said I need a stage name, I don't know what yet, but I can't be their Bucky Barnes, I'm your Bucky Barnes."

"That you are, little brother, that you are."

* * *

"Hawkeye. You finished training yet?"

"Hey Barn. Almost done."

"You got any time left to spend with your old big brother?"

"Always Cap."

"Very funny."

* * *

"I'm leaving, Clint."

"What?"

"Can't hang around here forever."

"You're leaving? To where?"

"Might join the army."

"The army."

"Yeah. You could come."

"No thanks, Captain America, I'm all right here."

"If you change your mind, the bus leaves tomorrow at ten."

"Right."

* * *

"Barney!"

The bus was going too fast for him to catch it now.

"Oh, you're an idiot, Clint Barton. You were supposed to stay together forever."

* * *

"Come on kid, it's just one job."

"One job."

"Just one."

"One job only, Trick Shot."

* * *

"Hawkeye, stand down."

"You going to kill me now?"

"Not if you stand down."

Clint lowered his bow.

"That better?"

"Much."

"So who are you with? Police? FBI?"

"SHIELD. We'd like to offer you a job."

"You're serious."

"What do you think? A job on the right side of the law?"

"I'm listening…"

"Nick Fury."

"Clint Barton."

* * *

"It's been a year. Happy anniversary, Agent Barton."

"Thanks sir."

"You have a mission. Just a simple protection detail. But I think you'll like this one."

* * *

"So. Hawkeye," the woman said.

"It's Clint really. Hawkeye's just a code name."

"Why do they call you that?"

"Oh, er, it was the name I had back in the circus. I'm quite a good shot."

"And now you're working for SHIELD. Following in the footsteps of Captain America?"

"Actually, it was my brother who was Captain America, I wanted to be Bucky Barnes. I guess I always was a sniper."

"That's a first. Most people want to be Steve. Bucky always gets overshadowed. He kept Steve alive though, back in Brooklyn and he normally got a laugh out of people. The flirting that man did. It's nice for someone to want to talk about him for a change."

"Ma'am?"

"Nick didn't tell you who I was, did he?"

"No ma'am, he didn't."

"Ex Director Margaret Carter."

"As in…"

"Peggy."

"Oh wow. You're really Peggy Carter? Ma'am, I was a huge fan growing up. I probably sound a bit weird now. But you were amazing."

"You think so?"

"Well, you were a woman in the army in World War Two, you helped Captain America on so many missions, you're amazing. Is it true you helped find the serum?"

"I got Erskine out of Germany, yes."

"Oh wow."

"You used to play at Captain America too."

"We never found a Peggy, we never found anyone amazing enough. Or any girls."

"We're here for a while."

"You mean it?"

"I've got some stories."

* * *

"Agent Barton, this is Agent Phil Coulson, he'll be looking after you from now on."

"Yes sir."

"Just don't mention Captain America to him."

"But sir, it's such a great topic. And I have heard stories."

"Oh right, yes, that time. Coulson met her too."

"Yeah, but-"

"I leave you two to get introduced."

"So. Captain America."

"He was my hero growing up. As with most people around here. You too?"

"Bucky Barnes myself. And Peggy Carter. But I'm a sniper. Bucky Barnes all the way."

* * *

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?" Coulson's voice said inside his ear.

"Sir, there's something I can't quite put my finger on."

"Don't you dare."

"I've been there sir, and Assistant Director Fury brought me in, can't we give her a chance?"

"If you screw this up, on your head be it."

"Probably sir."

"Good luck."

He jumped down in front of the target.

"Hi there."

"You're SHIELD."

"Yep. Want to join me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because me orders are to put an arrow through you and I think we both want to avoid that. So, Black Widow, fancy a new employer?"

* * *

"Coulson's a Captain America fanboy, are you all like that here?" Natasha asked.

"No."

"But you are."

"Not exactly. Have you ever heard of Bucky Barnes?"

* * *

"Clint."

"Hi there, Director Carter."

"How many times, you can call me Peggy."

"Still feels funny. This is Natasha."

"It's an honour to meet you ma'am. Clint speaks very highly of you."

"He speaks highly of you as well."

"He does?"

"The Black Widow, working at SHIELD. I didn't think I'd see the day. How have you been, Clint?"

"Well. I think I found a Peggy, Peggy."

"Did you now."

"What do think, she up to it?"

"If anyone is, she is."

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked.

"When I was little, I used to play Captain America with my brother. I was Bucky Barnes. We never found a Peggy. You've got the blessing of the real thing, if you want in Nat."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Natasha, I'm going to die."

"No you won't."

"We haven't seen each other for years."

"And you just need to tell him you missed the bus, you tried. Why would he hate for that?"

"Because I didn't go with him."

"Clint, if he's your Cap and you're his Bucky, it'll turn out all right."

"Don't you go encouraging him."

"A hospital's hardly appropriate for that, Clinton."

"I mean it, you might be Peggy but I am not standing for you siding with my brother to pick on me. But if you're Peggy and he's Captain America, this-"

"Just go in."

"But it's a hospital, Nat."

"I'm right here."

Clint pushed open the door and went to sit at the bedside.

"I know you."

"I know you too, Cap."

"You're a bit late, Clint."

"Story of my life, Barn. Guess who missed the bus?"

"Idiot."

"Good to see you too. Captain Barton, huh?"

"Yeah. Fits now."

"Yeah. This is Natasha. You're never going to guess who I met, Barney."

"I give up."

"Peggy Carter."

"You found one then?"

"Not one Barn, the. But Nat's up for it. Peggy said she could be and everything."

"You met Peggy Carter?"

"Yeah, Barn."

"I'm lying in a hospital and you bring that up. I already almost died, you don't have to kill me with jealousy. Hey. Missed you, little brother."

"Missed you too."

* * *

"A hammer."

"No one can lift it."

"Okay. Anyone tried translating that stuff on the side?"

"It seems to have some kind of Scandinavian route."

"Good thing I don't speak Norwegian."

* * *

"Worthy? He said that?"

"He did."

"Huh. Reckon Captain America could lift it?"

"Maybe. What about your Bucky Barnes?"

"I'd like to think so."

* * *

"Coulson. He's joking, right?"

"No."

"Nick, you're both pranking me."

"We found him."

"You found Captain America. The real one."

"The real one."

"Barton? You all right there, Clint?"

"Leave him in his shock."

"Wait, I can leave Selvig for an hour and visit, right?"

"You're on assignment. But he'll be joining the Avengers, hopefully. That persuaded you yet?"

"I don't know Nick, I'm not a superhero, I'm just a guy with a bow."

"Think about it."

* * *

"So, how'd it feel being Bucky?"

Clint smiled as Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. Good riddance.

"What now, Nat?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Stark knows he's an idiot, right?" Clint said as Tony Stark's face returned to the news. Natasha didn't seem surprised.

"He knows. Where are you going?"

"I told Peggy I'd keep her up to date with the news. Sharon might stop by too."

* * *

"Agent Romanoff."

"Steve. It's Natasha."

"Nope, it's Nat."

"Thanks Clint. I'm just on my way to find Fury, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Or you could come with me. I'm going to see an old friend. Come on. You might know her."

"Who?"

* * *

"Steve. Steve, you're alive."

"Yeah Peggy."

"You came back."

"I couldn't leave my best girl without a dance."

"Steve. I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Have you met ,Clint?"

"I have, yes. I didn't know he knew you."

"We met several years ago. He was protecting me."

"SHIELD sent me on a mission. Not that you needed it, hey Peggy?"

"He's a great fan of Bucky, Steve."

"Bucky?"

* * *

"How's London?"

"Great Nat, you should join me, there's a bloody great thing."

"Ah look, you've gone native."

"Get off the phone and get here, Thor and I- Never mind. He's done it. I think everything in Asgard must be huge. Thor, I've got Nat on the phone if you want a word."

"Greetings Natasha."

* * *

"SHIELD has gone down the drain and you are doing what?"

"I will get there Nat, I am currently in Belarus, give me a chance."

"It's the Winter Soldier."

"I'll be on the next flight."

* * *

"Doctor Banner."

"Bruce, please."

"Bruce. Thanks for this."

"You know I'm not a medical doctor, don't you? What did you do?"

"I broke into SHIELD during a HYDRA invasion. There was something I had to get."

"I suppose it's classified."

"I don't think anything is anymore. Besides, it was just some stuff from my bunk. All sentimental really."

"I thought assassins weren't sentimental."

"Just me. Some pictures from my life. A comic."

"You broke your ribs for a comic."

"My brother gave it to me, a very long time ago. We used to read it together. It lives under my pillow. Always has, it's just habit. Please don't tell anyone. Especially not Steve."

"It's not."

"Maybe."

"You sleep with Steve Roger's comic under your pillow. Is that not awkward?"

"I met Peggy Carter years ago. It's more what the comic is than the actual comic."

"Still."

"Besides, I was more a Bucky Barnes kind of boy. And that is possibly my worst kept secret and Peggy already ratted me out to Steve. What about you? Ever want to be Captain America? Or were you Doctor Erskine?"

"Every little boy wants to be Captain America."

"So you did."

"I won't tell Steve if you don't."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sam Wilson."

"Clint Barton. I hear you're a bird."

"You too."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Oh yes. Your tern first?"

"Nat, we need you to come and judge puns!"

* * *

"It was him," Natasha said.

"It was who?"

"Bucky. It was him."

"Pardon?"

"It was him Clint, you heard me. Bucky Barnes is the Winter Soldier."

"Huh."

* * *

"So, what do you think of Bucky Barnes?"

The man ignored him and Clint kept looking at the picture in the exhibit.

"Every little boy wanted to be Captain America when they grew up. But Bucky Barnes. He was brave. He was loyal. He was a brilliant shot. I never wanted to be Captain America. I wanted to be Bucky. Hey, wait up!"

"Leave me alone."

"And Peggy Carter, higher words of praise I have never heard. And best shot in the world. Bucky Barnes is a hero."

"Was. Was a hero."

"Is a hero. You know Captain America's alive. Yeah. Steve Rogers. Last I heard he was looking for his Bucky. What do you say?"

"Who are you?"

"Clint Barton."

"Leave me alone, Clint Barton. You don't want to be like Bucky Barnes."

"I really do."

"No."

"You know I was brainwashed? Yeah. Norse God shows up, sucks me under his control, ended up causing the deaths of several of my colleagues, including a very close friend."

"You were brainwashed."

"Friend knocked some sense into me. Literally. Hit me round the head. Really hurt actually. But it wasn't held against me. Because I tried to do right and fix it. Those deaths might be on me, but there are far more alive because I helped, so I can almost live with myself."

"What's your point?"

"My point, Sergeant Barnes, is that you don't have to cut yourself off like this. You could come with me and fix it."

"I don't think you know what you're dealing with, Mister Barton."

"Folks call me Hawkeye. Don't spread it around. It's my secret identity."

"Hawkeye."

"Yeah. I have pretty good eyes. And I never miss."

"What are you, some kind of circus act?"

"Not anymore. I'm an Avenger. With Steve Rogers. Please come with me."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"If I didn't have any memories and I didn't want to find Nat, first place I would go is somewhere I can find out about myself. This seems handy. I know Peggy Carter if you want."

"You want to help me."

"I like helping."

"I don't know you."

"But I know what you've been through. Coming?"

"All right."

* * *

"Bucky."

"Steve."

"How did you find him?"

"You ever think to check where you left him?"

"Thank you, Clint."

"I think you two have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Hey Barney."

"Hi Clint. You all right?"

"Guess who just met Bucky Barnes."

"Oh great. You're going to be like everyone else and Cap."

"You would too."

"Yeah."

"Bucky Barnes, Barn."

"You said."

"I'm trying not to scare him. It's a long story."

"Clint. Calm down."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Honestly. You're on a team with him, get used to it."

"Never."

* * *

"Thank you."

"Bucky."

"Clint. Thank you. For finding me."

"Don't mention it. Here."

"What's this?"

"Well I've got my bow, that's a thing for you to shot, not the biggest fan of guns myself, been on the receiving end one too many times, but we'll see."

"You want me to shoot that."

"Go on, it'll be fun."

"You come down here a lot," Bucky said, hitting the target.

"Practice relaxes me. When you're shooting everything else goes, it's just you and the flow of the bow. That's all that matters."

"Steve said something about you looking up to me. And Bruce. And Natasha said something about a comic under your pillow."

"Little snitches. That comic my brother gave me for my sixth birthday, it has sentimental value."

"You really meant what you said."

"Yeah. You were amazing, the loyal friend who survived, well, everything, and I was just a kid from Iowa. You were the best shot, you had a friend, I just had my brother. Then we ran away to the circus. But I guess I didn't really want to be Clint Barton much."

"Why not, he's great."

"Thanks."

"I think you win that." Bucky pointing to where Clint's arrow was shot straight through another, right in the centre of the target. "Guess you're the best shot."

"I just-"

"Best shot in the world, Clint Barton."

"Thought I was supposed to be helping you?"

"Are you two coming?" Tony asked, head sticking through the door. "Nat's ordered pizza."

"On our way," Clint said. "It's not every day you meet your childhood hero."

"Hurry up." He disappeared again.

"I'll just clear up."

"I'll help," Bucky said.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. You've got a better life here."

"I guess all that mess turned out all right after all."

"Have the world thrown in his face and keep ploughing through, getting out of mind control and flying a jet to fight an alien invasion in the same day, a family, a loyal friend, the best shot in the world. I want to be Clint Barton when I grow up."

"How about, I'll be Clint Barton and you can be Bucky Barnes."

"As long as you show me how to use that bow."

"Deal. Pizza?"

"Pizza."


End file.
